


十六裁

by styx



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁姆穿上一套新西装。</p>
            </blockquote>





	十六裁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sixteenth Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607164) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



标题：十六裁（《The Sixteenth Cut》）  
  
原作：misura  
  
作者电邮：misuran@yahoo.com  
  
作者博客：<http://misura.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/607164](607164)  
  
衍生派别：电影《布鲁姆兄弟》（《The Brothers Bloom》2008，又译《骗行无阻 / 骗骗喜欢你》等）  
  
角色：斯蒂芬（马克•鲁弗洛）/布鲁姆（阿德里恩•布罗迪）  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：布鲁姆穿上一套新西装。  
  
作者注：写给Bottomfeeder。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **十六裁**  
  
著：misura  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“一位衣冠楚楚的男人，”布鲁姆说，听起来心满意足，退开一步来欣赏等身镜中他刚刚以自身形象塑造出的这个新人。

斯蒂芬看到了自己的脸，苍白的，自布鲁姆的肩头后窥望——背景，白噪音，舞台的一部分。很快，他也将转换，可不是化作一个衣冠楚楚的男人，西装革履足以杀人不见血的掏出一个人的心而甚至不让他们察觉，直至一切太迟。

“夺目非常，”他说。（他该知道的，他想。那发生在他身上如此多次，他早已计算不清。）

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
